Meaning of a Name
by RinSlytherin
Summary: Being different from your family isn't a bad thing. but it takes other a while to see that you are not your father.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

"Papa! Papa! Look what I did!"

The young child with nearly white blond hair bounced up and down and he waited for his father to walk over to just see what he had down on his own.

His father chucked resting his hand gently on the young boy's hair. "That's very good son, we'll have to tell your mother wont we?"

The little boy nodded his head as he reached up holding his hands up to his father, giggling as he was swept up by him. He looked to his handy work, a large boulder floating up in the air on its own. He thought hard he thought very hard to make it do that. He wanted his father to be proud and by looking to his face he knew he had done just that.

"Papa? Does this mine I get to go to Hogwarts too? Like you and Mama?"

The little boys gray eyes looked to his fathers. The pride in his father's eyes was there, and so much of it. The little boy was scared that he wouldn't be able to go, that he would have to go to a normal school. Nothing special about him at all.

"Of course you will son, why would you even think that you wouldn't. You're an amazing little boy and amazing little boys get to go to Hogwarts. Let's see…In about 4 years time you'll be getting your letter."

The small boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck holding him tightly. He sighed out a little sitting there for a moment before he wiggled away from his father dropping to the ground.

"Let's go tell Mama! She'll be proud to! Ooo! Can we owl Grandma? I want her to know too!

"Of course we can." The man held his hand out for his young soon to take it as they headed inside.

"Papa?"

"'Yes son?"

"Will you by me an owl when I get in?"

"Of course I will."

With that they ran in. to break what the little boy thought was the best news ever to her

**Four years later….**

The train ride Hogwarts was amazing all that he saw the sights the sounds. He didn't really know any people as none of his father had children his age, so he was very much alone. He tucked himself into a compartment with a few other children his age by the looks of it. Clinging on to his owl's cage trying his best to hid behind it.

The train ride was nothing compared to what happened the moment he got off of it. To his disappointment he had to leave his Eagle Owl Hermes behind. Griping tightly to his hat he made his way thru the crowed to see a very large man waving about.

"First years! First years this way!"

His eyes went wide as he made his way over licking his dry lips. His parents refused to tell him anything about what was to happen. They wanted it to all be a surprise to him. He pleaded with them but they just smiled and told him to wait and see.

HE and the rest of the first years made their way behind the large man who led them to a fleet off boat.

"We'll be takin 'em to the castle."

The large man smiled as he loaded them all in to the boats before getting into his own and made his way off. It was amazing to see everything. His eyes lit up as soon as the castle came into view. They made their way from the boat inside all quietly nervous.

After standing in the hall for a few moments a small wizard came in and called them all to attention.

"If you will all follow me in to the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses."

He watched as the crowed made its way in. It was amazing. Four great halls spanned the vast room students from each house watching them enter. At the head of the room was a Head table featuring all of the Professors watching and smiling. The small wizard arranged them into two lines and then moved large stool a small stool holding a grubby looking hat.

"When your name is called you will come up and be sorted in your house. You will then join the appropriate table."

Clearing his throat he started to read off names and all of the children began to be sorted into houses. He noticed that hat would take longer on some than others. Some it would touch there head and would shout out a house. He was getting more and more nervous as it went down the line and his name was called.

He slowly made his way up and sat on the seat and waited it to shout out a house. Shaking a little he nearly jumped when he heard a voice.

'Hm now where do I put you? You seem to be very different from the rest of your family.'

Shaking a little he gulped down a breath. "I want to be in the same house as my father."

'Are you sure about that? You would be great in Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor.'

He shook his head a little. "I want to be in the same house as my father!"

'If you're sure. SLYTHERIN!'

He took a gulping breath and smiled and the small wizard and thanked his way to the table where others of the house hooted. A boy next to him smiled holding out his hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin, I'm a Prefect, Warren Rigby. What was your name again?"

He smiled and took Prefect Rigby's hand.

"Thank you, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2: The life of a First Year

It was a bit strange in young Scorpius mind how people acted around him. As he was lead to his the Slytherin common room he stood rather close to Prefect Rigby.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

Rigby looked down to him and laughed a little. He patted Scorpius on the head gently.

"Because you're a Malfoy. Your name has gone thru a lot you know."

Taking a deep breath he bowed his head a little bit. He knew what he was talking about. His grandfather had dragged the family name thru the mud. All of his working with the Dark Lord, same with his aunt, mothers sister. They all showed what pure evil was. But his father and grandmother had worked hard, to do the best that they could to bring pride to the Malfoy name. His grandfather had been put back into Azkaban, his grandmother pardoned as she never really was a Death Eater. His father never committed any acts of the other therefore was never tried and a Death Eater and also gave names of the others. He worked hard to get the life back for the family, so very hard. And it seems that things were starting to work.

Scorpius Took a deep breath as he started to shake his head a little getting the thought out of his head. He looked up as his group stopped and he smiled a little as he looked around. There was nothing but a blank dungeon wall he watched as Prefect Rigby cleared his throat and stated the password and smiled a little as he led the others in.

He was in awe as he looked around the common room, the house colors of green and sliver where all around. The windows where tinted green and outside seemed to be the view of water. Perfect Rigby cleared his throat and waited for the first years to calm.

"Now, first year girls will be to the right all the way up, and boys on the left all the way up. You'll find that all of your pets will be here, owls will be in the owlery."

He shooed them on and he made his way as he looked around a few other boys behind him. He looked around and picked out a bed right next to a window and looked out it watching as a small fish swam by and he smiled a little. He took a deep breath and watched as a boy with a caramel colored skin looked around a little.

"Looking forward to a year hear. What about you lot?"

He looked over to a rather large boy as a first year grunted and nodded his head. The boy then turned to look over to Scorpius holding out his hand.

"What about you? Malfoy right? I'm Blaise Zabini."

Scorpius nodded his head a little taking his hand.

"Yes, Scorpius. Just looking forward to getting to classes really."

He took a breath as he looked to the other boys in the room. Only two other stepped up and smiled a little. The large boy was one of them and he looks grunting a little.

"Robert Goyle."

The other boy who stepped up was tall and thin. He smiled a little as he held out his hand.

"Surge Rigby."

Scorpius nodded a little as he looked to the taller boy.

"Prefect Rigby's bother I take it?"

The tall boy nodded his head a little and smiled. It was clear that he was happy about that. Must be happy for his big brother. Scorpius took another breath as he sat on his bed looking out the window. He made a face as he shook his head sure that he saw an eye swim by. Taking a breath he started getting ready for bed looking forward to classes the next day.

He made his way thru the halls making his way to his transfiguration class when he was bumped knocking him to the floor. He took a breath and dusted off his robe as he stood up and turned to see who knocked into him.

There stood a young boy with untied jet black hair and brown eyes stood smirking at him.

"My uncle warned me about you and the train station. You're Malfoy."

Scorpius just stood and nodded his head as he looked to the boy. He did know why he was knocked to the floor but it was for a reason.

"My uncle told me to watch out for you." He smirked a little as he leaned in to speak so only Scorpius could hear. "He said your family where murders."

Scorpius made a face and quickly pushed away from the boy. His eyes wild as he stared at him. It was clear that he was older but it didn't matter to him.

"Don't ever talk about my family."

Scorpius shoved him and made a face. The boy grabbed him by the robe reading to punch him.

"James Potter!"

They both looked and spotted a professor making their way over to him. James was quick to drop Scorpius and to act like he did nothing wrong.

"Prof. Longbottom. How are you doing today? My mom and dad wanted me to give you there love!"

He took a breath as he made his way over grabbing James by the robe. He looked to Scorpius and his eyes went a little flat but he smiled a bit.

"Are you ok Young Malfoy? Was Mr. Potter causing you problems?"

HE smiles a little and nodded his head as he gripped his bag.

"Yes professor I'm ok, and no, just wanted to make a few comments to me. I'm sure he regrets them now."

Scorpius made a little bit of a face as he gripped his bag and started to make his way to class trying to forget what happened. He made it to class finding a seat next to Surge and smiled a little as he pulled his books out readying for class.

He had a feeling that what had happen wouldn't be the last. He knew who Potter was, least the name. His father was the one who stopped the Dark Lord. He would have to do something about it, but not threw the teachers. He would write to his cousin Teddy. He was glad when he found that his father and Grandmother mended the bridges with his grandfather and he was able to have some family.

He knew that he couldn't let him get to him though. James. He wouldn't. He wanted very much too just go to school and be able to reach his goals of making his family proud of him.

**I hope that you liked the second chapter. I am hoping that for the time being I will update twice a week. **

**That will be Monday and Friday. **

**Also on Friday we will be jumping to 5th year. Just wanted a little bit of background. Not to many characters but a few. more will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing

**6****th**** Year**

Scorpius yawned as he heard the tapping on his window. Shaking his head a little he pulled the hangings back as he moved to the window and tapped back. He smiled a little as he looked out to see the giant squid moved past. He had started doing it in his first year. He would wake up early and tap on the window. Half way into his second year the squid started tapping back.

He decided his second year when he made it on to the Slytherin Quidditch team that he would run to keep up the form that he needed to be the Seeker. This year was a bigger deal to him. He had been made the Capitan of the Slytherin team, no one would think of him as many of the other captains. He was going to show them that the Captain could be more than just a thug. Yawning a little he pulled on his running gear and made his way outside to run around the lake.

He finished and made his way back inside as the others in the dorm where waking up. He grabbed his things and made smiled a little as he looked on his night stand seeing his Prefect badge. He was proud of himself when he got that in his fifth year letter. His whole family was proud of him. He ran his finger over his badge taking a moment. His hand moved over to the captain's badge. He took a breath grabbing them both up before making his way to the Prefects bathroom.

Finally making his way down to the Great Hall, looking around the Slytherin table trying to find his friends.

"Malfoy over here!"

He smiled as he looked around a little as he spotted Surge and made his way over. He smiles a little as he sat between Surge and Robert. Across from there was Blaise and Paige Wright. One of the female Slytherins that seemed to have the habit of following him around. He didn't really bother, she seemed nice enough.

Grinning as she spotted him, her first reaction was to make a plate for him. HE shook his head a little as he let her do it because she wouldn't have it any other way.

"How are you doing this morning Scorpius? Ready for the new term?"

He nodded his head a little as he took the plate from her and did his best to ignore the looks coming from Blaise and the snickering coming from Robert.

"Yes. I'm sure that all of you had a nice summer?"

They all nodded and he smiled a little as he continues to eat cleaning his plate, he stands. The others follow in suit as he moves away from the table. He makes his way out of the hall heading towered his first class when he finds his way out blocked. He sighed a little shaking his head.

"Are you really going to start this already?"

He stared into the smirking faces of James Potter and his friends Albus floating nearby torn between standing with his brother and honoring his Prefect badge. All Gryffindor, all having a problem with Scorpius. Shaking his head a little he stood his friends at his back. James step forward a smirk on his face his arms crossed over his chest. He made a face as he looked to James eyes.

"What Malfoy? Can't take it? Scared of having to deal with me?"

Scorpius smirked a little as it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest.

"Firstly if you're going to address me it will be as Perfect Malfoy as you have no interest, and have had none since the first day you have seen me to be my friend. And secondly I have no problem with dealing you. I just don't have the time for it."

James stepped up and made a face at him he looked down to see his fist clench as he readied to hit him.

"Is there a problem here?"

Scorpius turned and there she was. He had always been quite taken with her. Her curly red hair bounced over her shoulder as she walked over to them. Her blue eyes where piercing as they looked into his. Her bag was slung over her shoulder a book tucked in her arms. Her Prefect badge place where all could se. Rose Weasely. There was something about her that made him smile but he would never act on it.

Next to her stood her cousin Louis Weasley. Also a Prefect, both from Ravenclaw house. Behind them stood twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Both of them were nice enough, if not a bit strange.

Scorpius bowed slightly out of respect and smiled.

"Prefect Weasley. There's no problem here."

He turned and smiled little and looked back to James.

"Captain Potter just wanted to talk, I think maybe about an upcoming Quidditch match."

James made a face but stood straight and nodded his head a little as he backed off.

"He's right Rose. There was nothing more than that. Talking before we head in for breakfast."

Scorpius nodded his head a little and stepped aside as he moved back and waited for them to pass. He got a little shove from him. Albus just nodded his head a little bit before making his head way in as well. He looked to the other and with a mere nod of his head The Slytherins around him made their way off leaving him to talk to the Ravenclaws.

"I honestly don't know what your cousin's problem with me is."

She sighed pressing her fingers to her temples not knowing what to say about them. All she did was nod her head as did Louis. He was the first to speak up a little bit of French in his voice.

"I don't know either; I don't think James knows how to let a grudge die. I would believe it is stores from Rose father. He likes to indulge in the stories from the past."

He smiles a little and Rose does nothing but nod. She was always a bit quite around Scorpius. He never got why. Nor did she. She looked to his face, he was beautiful, and there was no other way to put it. Yes, he was pale but that only made his bight sliver eyes stand out more. His blond hair barely covered his forehead. The way he stood commanded respect but was also able to give it as well. In her mind he was perfect but there was nothing that she could do to act on it. She took a breath and smiled at him before fix her shoulders.

"I will be talking to him. I thank you for not taking point. I'm sure any other Prefect would."

He laughs a little as he fixes his bag.

"I would only make things worse. Prefects Weasley, Lorcan, Lysander."

Giving them a small bow he made his way out heading to his first class. Taking a deep breath he ran his hands threw his hair taking a deep breath. He made his way off down a hall that he knew that no one would be in. After a few moments he crouched down resting his head in his hands.

He could understand why James had hated him, but he like his father was in school. He was a better man at this time, why couldn't he see that?


	4. Chapter 4: New Things

As the start of the year went by it was actually not that bad. His classes where a bit harder than they had been in the past but he was enjoying it. He had always really liked school work so he was having a good time. But there were always hurtles to deal with. Most of the time it was dealing with some of the Gryffindor but this year he had a few more to deal with.

All he as sigh as he once again felt his face slam in his palm. As he was now Caption of the Slytherin team he now had the task of running the tryouts of the team. The only members of the old team that where still around where Surge and Blasie. He knew they were good players but he wanted to make sure that there was none better. And so far there positions as Keeper and Chaser where safe.

He did have to admit that he was happy that he didn't have to try out a new Seeker either. He couldn't imagine the Coach Wood being too happy about the loss of a Snitch during a try out. Sighing again he looked up to watch the others fly around two try out for beater running into each other. He could feel himself getting a headache as he kept shaking his head.

"Everything ok Caption?"

He looked over to see a grin on Surges face, behind him Blasie was standing trying not to laugh. Making a face was about all he could do as he pointed to them and motioned for them to get flying as well. Huffing out a breath he mouthed his broom as well and shoved off into the air.

After a full day of tryouts he was finally able put together a pretty good time. It did take a bit more time then he wanted after having to weed out all of the girls that where there to watch boys play, and stare at him he got together a pretty good team. He was dragging himself back into the castle his broom slung over his shoulders. He had to admit he was more tired than he ever been, and Sunday might have to give up his normal Sunday run.

Not watching where he was going he stared at the ground making his way back to Slytherin tower when he felt himself run into some one knocking them to the ground. He rubbed his hands over his face as he groaned.

"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to knock you down."

His eyes went wide as he held his hand out to the person that he knocked to the ground. Of all people that it could be it was her. He looked down to the form of Rose Weasley.

"Oh man I'm really really sorry!"

He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet and quickly got down and helped her pick up the books that where in her hands before she fell. Standing he handed her back her books.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. You should really watch where you're going Prefect Malfoy."

He smiles and laughs a little nodding his head his hand resting on the back of his neck.

"I'm very sorry about that try outs where a bit harder than I thought they would be."

He smiled when he seen her laughs a little and he gently runs his hand threw his hair.

"Well sometimes things don't always go the way we want them to Scorpius."

He nods his head a little as he looks to all of the books that she's carrying.

"Um do you need help with carrying thoughts?

She smiled a little looking to all of her books.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother you."

He smiled as he takes a few of her books slinging his broom back of his shoulder again.

"It's not a problem at all; I'll walk with you till we get to the corridor then leave you off."

He smiles as the start walking thru the hall ways and he would looks over to her every now and then. He wanted to talk to her a bit more but he wasn't sure what to say her. Even when he first saw her he felt himself grow tongue tied around her.

What he didn't know is that she felt the same way about him. She wanted to talk to him more but she never really knew what she would talk about. There were many things that they could talk about but she was always afraid that she would say the wrong thing and would make a fool of herself. So instead they walked together in silence.

Finally getting to the hall that the Raven claw dorm was in, he carefully handed her back all of her books.

"I hope that I made it a little easier for you Prefect Weasley."

Smiling she nodded her head.

"Yes very much so thank you."

Biting her lip she looked down to the floor.

"If you wanted to, you could call me Rose instead."

He smiles brightly as he looks to her.

"Ok Rose, I would like it if you called me Scorpius."

She nodded as she sat there with him and they both nodded. What else was there to say? He looked down to his feet shuffling a little.

"Well I guess I better let you go, Rose."

He smiled a little as he looked up to her in time to see her ears turn a slight shade of pink. Nodding she turned away from him.

"Thank you for walking me, it was kind of you. See you later…Scorpius."

With that she turned away from him and walked to her dorm room. He stood there for a moment before he made his way back to his own smiling a little as he thought about her for a moment. Taking a breath he shook her out of his head.

Back in the Slytherin common room he made his way up to his dorm. He put his broom on the rack pulling off his Quidditch robe he hung it up before laying face down on his bed. He had been very torn on his though but not really sure what to do with them. He shook his head a little before standing up and getting ready to go down to dinner.

Rose made her way to her dorm room and dropped her books down onto her bed. She sighed a little as she thought about Scorpius. She never got what it was about him but just the thought of him made her smile. She knew some of her friends would get it, but none of her family would. She looked at her books grabbing a few and carried them over to her desk and set them down. She looked at her notes for a moment before making her way back down to grab Louis and makes her way to dinner.

All of the students sat down to dinner in the Great Hall. It was noise as it always was students chatting and laughing making a few jokes. It was rare for anything to be announced at dinner but it seemed tonight was a totally different thing.

It was about mid way thru dinner when professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat and waited a moment for the hall to quite down.

"May I have your attention please?"

She waited a bit as the entire talking stop.

"This year it has been decided that in addition of doing a large feast for Halloween, we will be having an actually dance."

She smiled a little as she let the chattering go on for a moment before clearing her throat again.

"Now the dance alone would be third years and up unless invited by a third year. And will happen right after the feast where all students will be aloud. Then the younger students will be asked to leave and the dance will go on for the others."

It was easy to hear how upset how the second and first years where but the others were looking very forward to it. Clearing her throat again Prof McGonagall spoke again.

"Also for though interested Prof. Longbottem will be providing dance lessons."

She looked down the table to smile at the Herbolagy Professor who straightened his back a little more with pride. After that she took her seat again as others around the great hall started to talk again.

It seemed to be the girls that where the most excited about it, eyeing the boys that they liked. Scorpius in particular could feel eyes on him from a few different areas. Paige's alone seemed to be boring into him. Making him feel very uncomfortable but she grinned leaning closer to him.

"Scorpius, aren't you looking forward to going to the dance?"

He nodded his head a little looking down to his food.

"I guess yeah maybe. Don't know who I would go with though."

He looked over to see her whole face drop and he went back to scoping up food into his. He actually did have an idea of who he wanted to ask. It was just figuring out how to do it.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Game

As September slowly faded to October the first Quidditch game of the season approached as well.

Scorpius passed his dorm room in the early hours of the day running his hands threw his hair. He heard the taps of the giant squid and walked over tapping back. He huffed out a breath and got dressed hopping to clear his head a little with his run.

Finishing his running he went to get his Qudditch uniform and head to the Prefect bathroom and ready himself. As he was about to give the password the door before him opened and out walked Rose. He was a little surprised as he could tell was she. He took a few steps giving her room to pass.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up this early."

She smiled a little as she looked to him. His hair damp with sweat, his skin covered in it as well giving his skin a strange sheen to it. His tank and shorts clung to his skin letting her see the out life of his form better. She turned away and tried to hide her blush with her slightly damp hair.

Scorpius trying to look anywhere but at her didn't notice her blushing but instead stared at the stone floor.

"Uh yes, well I'm normally up at this time. I run around the lake a few times in the morning. I guess I'm here a little later than normal, did a few extra laps."

Nodding her head she moved out of his way and started making her way back to her common room. She paused and turned to look at him again as he stated the password and readied to walk in.

"Scorpius? Um, good luck today."

He turned and had to admit he was a bit surprised to hear her say that but he smiled at her. Nodding his head, this time he couldn't turn away from her.

"Thank you Rose."

He watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight before he made his way into the bathroom setting down his uniform he took a moment to think of it. Smiling again he shakes it out of his head before getting ready for the game.

He knows passed the locker room as he looked to the others. A few of the younger students on the team looking a bit pale. He stopped and took a deep breath before looking to the other to speak.

"Alright, we can do this. The Gryffindor will be cocky and think that we can walk all over us because of how many new players we have this year. But they don't know how good you all are. WE can do this."

HE smiled at them as they murmured in agreement before they made their way out of the locker room and to the field ready for the game.

He stood on the field making sure he was tall and straight. After a moment he found himself looking eye to eye with James Potter. He smiled a little as he watched him walk up the cocky look on his face like he knew that he was going to win. Coach Wood two first year students walked carrying the crate the held the balls. The set it down and ran off as wood looked to the two of them.

"I want it a good clean match. Captains shake hands."

He put his hand out taking the hand of James and shook. James made sure that he gripped his hand tightly before letting go. Scorpius pulled on a pair of mirrored lenses Qudditch goggles as he mounted his broom watching as Coach Wood grabbed the Quaffle putting the whistle in his mouth. Gripping it in his teeth he looked to both team.

"Three, Two…"

Fixing the whistle in his mouth blowing it sending all players into the air. Scorpius was quick to take high in the air looking around. He few circles around the field looking for the Golden Snitch. His eyes were keen; this was one thing that he knew that he was amazing at. Second in a lot of thing but this, his was good at this. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted James mocking his every movement. He smirked a little as he took off flying up to the sky laughing a little bit as James followed him. He started circling more as James watched him. He knew that James would go higher than him and it was just what he wanted him to do.

The game trudged on and there was no sign of the Snitch. HE took a few breaths, Slytherin was down thirty points. It honestly didn't surprise him though, it was a new team and only one had been in an actual game before. He started moving a little lower, and then he spotted it. He took a deep breath as he went in a speeding dive corkscrewing slightly. Glancing over he spotted James right next to him. He knew he was just as good of a flyer as he was but he had to be better.

Pushing his body closer to his broom he urged his broom to be faster, be even just a little bit, it must be faster. He reached out seeing James hand do the same he inched up on the broom. He took a deep breath as he inched up on his broom a little bit more and wrapped his fingers around the tiny Golden Snitch. Grinning he pulled his broom up and slid back down so he was sitting on it properly. He grinned as he heard the announcer one of the Scamander, maybe both honestly announce the winning of Slytherin team.

The Team cheered as they left the locker room and he stood in there for a moment grinning ear to ear. He need that, the team need that honestly. After a few moments he once again slung his broom over his shoulder and made his way back to the castle.

"That was a very good game Mr. Malfoy."

He looked over to see Prof. McGonagall walking up from the field as well. Smiling he nodded his head as he walked over to her. She had really gotten up in the years since she had been there. But he respected her more than any teacher in the school.

"Thank you Professor. I know you would have rather Gryffindor win but I'm pretty happy about it."

She laughed a little as he offered her his arm. She smiled and took his arm as they made their way back to the school.

"That's very true Mr. Malfoy, as that was my house when I was at school, but I can admit when I see amazing flying."

He bowed his head a little feeling honored that she admired it. He looked out to the grounds and smiled a little, he really did love being at the school.

"How are you enjoying your classes? I'm sure they are a bit harder."

He knew that she was talking about the fact all O's in his O.W.L.'s so he was taking all top classes. Meaning as long as he did well in his N.E.W.T.'s he would be able to get into kind of career that he wanted. He smiled a little as he thinking about it.

"They're challenging, but I honestly really like them."

She smiles and nods her head a little.

"Good I'm glad, Prof. Stubbs says your doing will. Actually she says your one of the best students she's ever seen."

He smiles a little.

"It's my favorite subject. I've actually been looking in more advanced studies of the subject."

She looked to him and raised a brow as they reached the steps to the school. She stood there for moment thinking before she spoke to him again.

"Come to my office sometime next week, I think I know something you would like to do."

He looks to her and nods, already learning a few tricks of his own he was more than ready to learn more from a professor like her.

"I look forward it. Would you like me to escort you to your office professor?"

Letting go of his arm she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but I can take it from here. Go to your common room, I'm sure there waiting for you."

With that she left him to stand in the great hall. After a moment he thought about it he made his way to the Slytherin common room to be welcomed with cheering from the house.

**I hope that your still enjoying the story!**

**I would love to hear feedback from all you lovely people!m**


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

That next Monday there was a sign posted up to announcement a few other things about the Halloween, namely that it was going to be a masquerade. Something that he thought would play well into his plan to ask someone to the dance and a big deal not being made about it. He smiled a little as he thought to himself about it. He had an off class so he decided to spend it outside while there was still time, before it got to cold out.

As he walked around the ground he could he a bit of yelling. Making a face he took off towards it. He soon found the source of the yelling and smiled shaking his head as he made his way over.

"Hello there Hagrid!"

Scorpius watched as the large man with a graying shaggy beard poked his head up and waved. Smiling he made his way to the hut. Many of the other Slytherins never got why he talked to the half giant. None really agreed with him being around, but he liked being around him. Something honestly something calming about him and the things around him.

Today it was a small puppy, but he could tell by the looks of him it wouldn't stay that way.

"Scorpius! What you doin' out here?"

Watching as he stood up straight the small puppy came bounding to him. Laughing a little he grabbed him and hoisted him up. He was pretty sure the puppy already weighed about thirty pounds. It wiggled a little as it fought to get away from him but Scorpius was able to keep a hold of him.

"I was walking till I heard you. Who's this guy?"

Hagrid smiled a little as Scorpius reached him and set the puppy down laughing a little as it went running to Hagrid.

"Well, I thought it was about time to get a puppy, I mean Fang…"

At the mere mention of his bore hound Fang he began to tear up. Scorpius never met Fang but he had heard about him from his father.

"Well I was finally ready to get pup, this is actually from the same family as he was. I'll be calling him Boris."

Scorpius nods his head as he kneels down scratching behind the pups ears smiling as he flops over on his back.

"A good name that is."

Finally after a moment he looked down to his watch shaking his head a little. He forgot that he was going to use his free period to do something important.

"I would stay around longer but I forgot I have to run and do something. How about we met up this weekend and have some tea?"

Hagrid nodded his head and picked up the puppy hauling him over his shoulder as he made his way back to his hut.

Scorpius gave a wave before making his head back to the castle to get a few things done.

It was after class and as most of the other students in Ravenclaw house Rose Weasley spent her time doing her homework. Next to her on the floor where Louis, Lorcan and Lysander. She made a face as she stared at her notes noticing a splotch of ink on an important word of her notes. Reaching in her pockets she pulled her wand and made the splotch disappear. Staring back at her work she went back to writing before she heard a bit of noise coming from the other end of the room.

She looked up and noticed one of the school owls had flown into the room. Circling for a moment before it seemed to find who it was looking for and landed right in front of her a letter in its beak. Taking the letter from the owl it stood there waiting for her. Looking at the front of it she made a bit of a face.

_Please read alone._

She made a face but stood up looking to the others.

"I'll be right back."

She turned but was a bit surprised when the owl flew up to her shoulder making a clicking noise as it looked to her. Making her way to the dorm room she sat at her desk and opened the letter. She dropped in surprise when dancing bats and little pumpkins moved around her. She laughed little closing it watching them disappear and opening it again watching them poor back out.

Whoever sent her this was rather good at charms, she thought to herself. After a moment of watching them dance around still smiling she looked down to the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_You know who I am as I know who you are._

_I would have liked to do this in person, but I think for the both of us its best not to._

_All of this though is to ask you to the Halloween dance._

_Now it would be bad form for us to go together but there's no one I would rather go with._

_I hope that is you do not have a date you would think about going with me._

_Send an answer with the owl; he'll bring it right back to me._

_Also, if you do wish to go and the letter indicts that you want to go with me, I will meet you in the hall leading to you common room._

_I look forward to revising your answer._

_S.H.M._

She re read the note a few times thinking about it. She was unsure of who the write of the note was. She rests her head out and one of the little bats landed on an outstretched finger and giggles as the bat hung there. She stared at it for a moment longer before pulling out a bit of parchment and grabbed her quill and quickly wrote her answer. Handing it back to the owl still sitting on her shoulder she walked over to the window and watched the owl fly off.

After watching it fly away she took a breath and shut the window before making her way back down to the common room. The others looked to her for a moment a look of questioning on their face, but she did nothing more than shake her head getting back to work, a little smile now playing on her lips.

He sat at the top of the astronomy tower and waited. He leaned back again one of the stone walls and looked to the sky. He smiled a little as the starts twinkled. He stood when he heard the screech of the owl and he stood up. He smiled a little as he held his arm out and watched it as it landed on his out stretched arm.

He took the letter from the owl and gently pats it on the top of his head.

"Thank you for doing this."

The owl blinked and hooted gently before it took back off in to the air. He stared at the letter for a moment before taking a breath and opened the letter. Grinning he looked down to the answer and knew there was more work to be done. Pulling his wand he waved it and wordlessly disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Dance

The day before Halloween and the whole castle was buzzing with excitement. All of the girls in the castle had been staring down boys up until today when not talking about when they were wearing. Paige had been pouting the past week when she found out that Scorpius wasn't planning on going to the dance, so instead went with Robert.

"Why aren't you going Mate?"

Surge looked at them as they lounged on some couches in the common room when they returned from dinner. Scorpius raised a brow as he looked to him then nodded over to Paige.

"And deal with that all night?"

Sitting there they laughed a bit. Looking around the room Scorpius watched as all of the students sat showing off their masks for the party. The energy in the room was high and it made him feel slightly tired. Waving to Surge he stood up and made his way up to his dorm to sleep and reading for tomorrow.

The next morning Rose woke early rather nervous. It had taken her a few days but she was looking forward to the dance. Lysander was a bit disappointed when she said she already had a dated to the dance but he moved on quickly.

She did a few things to get ready for the dance before the feast but taking a break they made their way down to the Great Hall. Enjoying the feast there was laughter and joking threw out the hall. A few of the second years who got to go with an older student where also looking forward to it as well. As always the food was amazing. But as soon as the last dish cleared the Professors ordered the hall to be cleared.

Making her way back to the Ravenclaw tower she and the other girls began to get ready. All cooing and awing at who the others were dressed. Hair pins and makeup and glitter where being passed around the room like a magical treat as they readied.

Rose stood in front of the mirror staring at herself judging every inch of herself. Their she stood in a wispy pale blue dress. Silk clung to her curves as she felt rather unsure of her looks. She sighed a little and shaking her head she pulled on a sparkling pale blue mask. Turning around she looked to the other girls of the room all squealed at her and clapped.

Laughing a little she shook her head before making her way out of the tower and to the hall looking for her date.

She cautiously stepped into the hall and looked around the hall trying to find her date. At the end of the hall she spotted him and smiled. Making her way over to him he really was an amazing sight. He wore dress robes a black with accents of silver on them. He was tall and the robes swept at his ankles as he made his way over. His blond hair was perfectly placed. The mask that he wore was silver with swirling black patterns on it.

He smiled as he spotted to her and bowed as she approached and held out his hand for her to take. He smiled as she moved closer to him and he leaned down and gently kissed the top of her hand.

"I'm very glad that you decided to come with me, I didn't think that you would honestly."

She smiled and laughed a little as she took his arm and they made their way to the great all.

"I didn't think that I would, but thought why not, could be fun. I was even happier that I accepted the offer when I figured out what the signature stood for."

He smiled a little and bowed his head down.

"You can see why then I did it this way, just to make our lives easier."

She nodded as they made their way down to the Great Hall funneling in with the rest of the students. There was a band set up on the stage had started to play. It was darker then a bit normal as jack-o-lanterns hung thru out the hall as lighting. There where tables along the side of the hall loaded with buckets of betterbeer and loads of different treat. It was strange seeing the hall filled with colorful dresses and dress robes rather than the normal black.

He looked to her and she nodded to the table the was loaded with butterbeer looking to him with a questioning look. Nodding his head he led her over to the table. Grabbing two bottles he opened them without wand or a word and handed one to her.

"I didn't know that you could to wand less magic."

He laughed a little and took a drink from the bottle as he leaned against the table.

"There are many things that I'm good at that you wouldn't know about me."

He smiles and watches her drink a few of her house member passing by and waving eyeing her date.

"Doesn't the rest of your house know that you're here?"

He shook his head as he looked to her setting his bottle down for a moment. Before leaning in so she could hear him better as the music and cheering grew louder.

"No, I'm rather good at disillusionment charms, and only getting better at them."

He grinned widely and she couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't but giggle as she saw this as she had never seen him smile like that before. He smiled a little as he finished off his drink before holding his hand out to her as a new song started and he lead her out to the dance floor and began to dance with her.

AS the night went on they dance more and more laughing with a few of her friends keeping far from his. Even a few of her many cousins and younger brother came up to talk to them none knowing who he was. The later that it got the more students began taking off their masks. He was strong and as much as he wanted to he resisted the urge.

She took her arm and he led her out to the gardens so they could walk and it not being as loud. There was a slight chill in the air, Roses date pulled off his robe and wrapped it around her. She blushed from her ear to her nose but mumbled a quiet thank you.

"Why did you ask me to the dance? I'm sure there where many other that wanted to go with you."

He laughed a little and nodded his head.

"There were a few, but none of them were who I wanted to go with."

She was very thankful that it was dark out do that he couldn't see how red she was now. Taking a chance he moved a little closer to her and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"And you wanted to go with me?"

He nodded his head but his eyes stood locked with hers. He reached out and gently took her hand in his.

"I hope that we get to spend more time together, at one point of course. I know that this year will be next to impossible. Maybe we can study in the library. I can tell you know not many of my friends have the chance to go there."

Laughing again she leaned more into him he smiled and wrapped his arm around her making sure to keep her warm. She smiled as she turned away from him taking a breath.

"I would really like that, a lot."

She smiled a little as he grinned brightly. After a few moments he stood up as well and held his hand out to her.

"Few more dances before I take you back to your tower."

She takes his hand and he makes his way leading her back to the Great Hall to dance a bit more. The night slowly starts to wind down and he pulls her closer to him he head against his chest as the slow dance. He smiles a little as rest his head on the top of her head. Taking a deep breath the smell of her hair fills his nose. He smiles as he looks down to her gently pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Finally it was time to call it a night. With her gripping onto his arm he made his way back up to the Ravenclaw tower. She pulled him to an alcove of a door way and smiled as he leaned against the wall looking at her.

"I have a really great time."

He nodded his head as he looked into her eyes.

"As did I."

She was going to take a chance; she would never forgive herself if she didn't try. Moving closer she gently ran her fingers over his face. Taking a deep breath she slowly pulled the mask away from his face and smiles looking into his eye.

Grinning a little he pushed her back slightly and pulled his wand after making a few motions he produced a rose. Taping it again, it turned to glass and he looked to her and smiled. Taking a deep breath he pointed to it one last time and began to mutter under his breath and soon a small fire lit inside of the flower. He gently held it out to her and smiled a little.

"So you won't forget tonight."

She took the flower from him and smiled as she looked down to it before looking back to his eyes.

"I don't think I could."

Smiling he leaned in a little bit and let her close the gap. Her lips gently touched his and he smiled against hers. His hand came and rested gently on her cheek as he began to take the kiss a little deeper. Taking a step before he pinned her gently against the wall, his over hand at her hip. Her arms found a way to wrap around his neck, letting out a small sigh against his lips.

After a moment he took a small step back away from her and looked into her eyes. His fingers gently brushing over her cheek.

"I better leave you, would want others to think something."

She giggled a little and watched as he pulled his mask back on. He took a few steps away the tips of his fingers gently stroked his cheek. He turned away from her and took a few steps before he disappeared totally. She looked down to the flower and grinned.

"Good night Scorpius. It was amazing."

She jumped a little as there was a voice in her ear.

"It truly was."

And with that there was nothing more. Smiling she made her way back to the common room. There were a few girls still up giggling and bubbling about their night. The second that Rose made her way in they started gushing over her trying to find out who her date was. She smiled and shook her head and looked down to the rose again.

"Someone amazing…"

**Oh I'm so so so sorry that the post today is so late!**

**I'm not very good at splitting my time...**

**Damn con crunch...**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Before Break

Even after the dance she felt that she was floating on air. Sitting on her nightstand sat the rose that she was gifted the fire still burning inside. She was a bit confused by it, it had been days and the fire was still burning strong. She smiled every time she looked at it but wondered about it all at the sometime.

Scorpius had taken care to get rid of the mask so as no one would find it and question if he went or not. All went on raving about how amazing the dance was and how he should have come. I few asked what he did all night. It was easy enough to say study and sleep as when he walked in all where partying in the common room.

Paige though was still pouting at him having not gone and her being stuck with having went with Robert. Shrugging it off he really didn't say much about it having not really cared much about it. She got over it and he didn't really say anything more about it.

Things at Hogwarts didn't really change much as the year moved into the chilly winter. Nothing but the windows of the school glazing over and Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley giving each other looks whenever they saw each other.

Passing thru the hall of the school they would smile at each other. Scorpius would always give her a little bow if he saw her in the halls most figured it was because of their status as Prefect but most didn't think much more of it.

More than once others would spot them in the library studying together. It was easily played off as both where at the top of the class, so there were not many students could keep up with them. Neither of his friends liked it, but in their minds it was better the other then themselves having to go over notes.

Scorpius and Rose would keep their heads close together as they looked thru the books. Every now and then his hand would move over and his fingers over hers to show some form of affection, other than that they could speak to each other without someone looking at them like they sprouted another head.

Winter got colder and soon was a day before the winter holiday was to begin. Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common for the afternoon lounging on one of the couches. After thinking for a few moments he stood up, a few giving him questioning looks. He shook his head as he made his way to an abandoned hallway. Pulling out his wand he gave it a small wave and smiled as the spell worked. He muttered something and watched waiting.

Rose sat in her dorm leaning her head back as she finished with an essay. She took a breath and made a face as she heard something behind her that had her gripping her wand before spinning around. There sat a wispy silver fox looking to her. It opens its mouth and spoke in a voice that made her grin.

"Rose come meet me, go to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. There will be a door there, go in it, I'll be there."

With it finished talking it was gone as if it was never even there. She smiled and got up grabbing her robe she made her way off to where the little fox had told her to go.

She came upon the tapestry and noticed that there was a door, which she had never seen before. Taking a breath she opened the door and smiled as she looked around to see a sitting room. Her eyes where wide as she looked around to see it decorated for Christmas. A tree next to a fire crackling in the hearth. She made her way inside to find Scorpius sitting there on the couch.

He turned as soon as he heard the door open and smiled upon seeing her face. Getting up he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Christmas."

He leaned into him and smiled breathing his scent in deeply. She stood there in his arms for a moment before finally taking a small step back.

"Happy Christmas Scorpius. What's this about?"

He smiled and took her hand leading her over to the couch. On the table in front of them where all kinds of treats for them to eat.

"Well I figured that I really couldn't send you anything as I'm sure your Father would flip out, but I did want to give you a gift."

She smiled as she sat down, Scorpius following in reached out and grabbed one of the Christmas cookies and took a bite of it. Doing the same she smiled at him looking around at the room.

He finished off his cookie and stood walking over to the same table next to the tree. Walking back over him sat next to her and grinned as he handed her over the package.

She looked at him for a moment before turning to the present and flipped it of a few times before carefully tearing into the paper. Finally unwrapping a slender box she pulled it open and let out a small gasp.

Inside was a necklace, a chain of sliver wound down to revile a small red rose bud, the sliver steam held two emerald leafs. She beamed at him he leaned and gently took the necklace from her and leaned in close to put it on her. He smiled as he leaned back grinning at her.

"It'll bloom over a week, stay from about a week, and then start all over again."

She looked to him in awe and tried to hold back emotions as of what I kind gift it was.

"Did you charm it yourself?"

He looked to her and nodded his head. It had been just over the past month that she had relived what a wiz as charms, and transfiguration he was. She looked down to it and could only smile. It was such a thoughtful gift. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it over to him.

He looked to her for a moment and smiled before he ripped into the paper and opened the box. He looked down to a silver bracelet, with black detailing on it. He pulled it out slowly putting it on.

"Thank you, it's amazing."

He smiled and took her and gently and kissed the tips of her fingers for a moment before pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and he smiled as he let her rest against him. He took a deep breath knowing that he would have to let her go soon but it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I hope that one day you and I will be able to sit like this with you."

She nodded her head a little as she gently nuzzled in against his neck.

"Me too, maybe once we are out of school we can date, but until then good friends?"

He smiled and gently took her chin between his finger and thumb slowly tilting her head up. He looked into her eyes for a moment and leaned in kissing her gently.

"The best of friends."

He smiles and leans in kissing her again wrapping his arms around her holding her close. She did nothing to stop it but only returned by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They finally where able to part from each other. Casting a disillusionment charm on himself he made he walked her back to the tower. His hand resting gently on her lower back as he made their way back so it wouldn't seem too odd for her to be holding his hand. They both agreed that it was for the best, to keep trouble from starting.

As they got to the tower he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a Happy Christmas."

She knew he would leave after that. She lingered a moment before heading back into the common room to pack up for vacation.

**I hope that you all enjoy today's update!**

**I am sorry to say that there will be no updates **

**Friday or next Monday!**

**Sorry but there are a few thing going on and I didn't do anything in advance.**

**Mistake on my part.**

**But next Friday the 6th will be a nice one long one!**

**Enjoy and please rate!**


	9. Chapter 9: Break

Scorpius would remember how his father would tell him how he used to hate going home during the holidays. It was something he would never understand that part of him. He sat in a rail car on his own as he had on his very first year. He smiled a little leaning back staring out the window. His friends would always try to sit with him but for winter break, this is how he wanted it.

The train slowed as they pulled up to the station. He stood slowly and smiled a little as he looked out the window, seeing a few parents waiting for their children. He smiled as he saw who was waiting for him. He looked down making sure his clothing looked nice. He smiled a little as he looked to his shiny black dragon leather shoes looked fine. His black slacks where without a wrinkle his deep purple shirt tucked in and well buttoned. Underneath was a jade green shirt, he smiled a little as both looked fine. He reached down to pick up his blazer and pulled it on buttoning the top button. He could hear the noise of the other students getting off the train as he pulled his winter cloak on and grabbed his bags and slung it over his should and made his way off as well.

He stepped off the train and smiled as he spotted his grandmother. Narcissa Malfoy and not changed much. Her face had aged slightly but the most noticeable difference was her hair was now more silver then blonde. He moved to her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his grandmother hugging her close.

"My Scorpius. I've missed you so much."

She smiled as she pulled back and looked to his face grinning.

"Grandmother. It's great to see you."

He smiled as he hugs her again before he pulls back a little and fixes his cloak. Smiling she hold her arm at with a calm smile. He huffs out a breath and hangs his head. Narcissa laughs a little as he takes her arm. With a small pop they were gone.

Within an instant he found himself in Diagon Ally. He shook his head a little before taking a deep breath and standing straight. Narcissa laughed at him a little as she watched him regain himself.

"You know Scorpius you're going to have to get used to it; you should actually start training when you get back to school."

She laughs a little as he nods his head taking a deep breath before standing up straight.

"Ya I know but it's still a little hard for me."

She nods her head a little as waves her hand a little. Scorpius finally get his head right and smiles at his grandmother offering her his arm. Smiling she takes it they make their way down the alley. He smiles at there as his spot their destination. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He smiles a little as he looks over to her grinning. It was something that they had done every break even though it was cold out. He was always so very happy to do this with his grandmother.

They made their way inside and he smiled as he waved to the young Mr. Fortescue, who took over for his father after the war. He smiled and pulled off his cloak and grabbed a table for them and took a seat, while she went to the counter ordering there treats. He pulled his bag off and set it next to his chair as he waited. Grinning he looked up as she walked over with their ice creams.

He smiles takes his from her as she sits and he grins a little as he digs into it. He knew she wanted to ask him about school but she would wait to ask. It didn't take long for him to finish it up he smiled at her as he snaked his spoon out stealing a bit of her ice cream. She laughed a little as she batted at him with her spoon.

"Scorpius! Behave! You're just as bad as you where when you were a little boy.'

She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head a little before pushing her left over to him. He smiles a little as he digs into as well making quick work. Smiling he leans back in his seat taking a breath. She looks over to him and shakes her head a little.

"Is there anything that you have to do while where hear?"

He nodded his head as he looks up to her and sits straight.

"I have to run and get some new Quidditch boot, it's been so muddy on the field it's ruined my pair."

She nods her head a little as she stands, as does he picking up his bag and pulling on his cloak. She looks to him and smiled as he offers her his arm. He smiles as they make their way out and to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He smiles a little she lets go of his arm before making his way off into the store.

Grinning a little as he looks threw the boots and makes a few faces as he tries to make his mind up about a new pair. After a few moments he grabbed up the top of the line boot and nodded his head. He walk to one of the tenets and smiled as he asks for a pair in his size. Once they notice who he is and is quick to help him out.

After finally getting set with a pair and he smiles a little as he walk to the front to see his grandmother at the counter. There was a smile on her face as he set the boots down.

"Don't worry Scorpius; I have taken care of them. They'll be delivered to the house when they are ready. Come a long now."

He smiled and thanked the women at the counter before making his way off after his grandmother. She holds out her hand to him and he just sighed again as he takes it and within in a second they pop out of view and was replaced with the Malfoy Manor.

He smiled a little as he lead his grandmother to the house and smiled as he excused himself from her and made his way off to his bedroom to change up. Smiling a little he left his cloak on the post and smiled a little as he made his way up and smiled.

Walking into his room he sighed a little as he looked around setting his bag down as a small table next to the door. He looked around his room and smiled, though he liked school it was good to be home. The room was an emerald green with black and silver accents. On the walls there were a few Hogwarts and Slytherin banners. He smiled a little as he as he made his way over to the large dark oak bed. He smiles a little as he as he falls back onto the silver sheets and shuts his eyes.

He must have actually fallen asleep as he heard a knock on his doe startling him he jumped making his way to the door. He opened it and grinned as he looked into the face of his father. Grinning brightly he wrapped his arms around his father giving him a hug.

"Fall asleep up here son? Com a long your mothers wanting to see you too."

He smiled a little as he laughs and walks out of his room shutting his door behind him he walked with his father down stairs. Making their way to the parlor he saw the tea serves sitting out. He sat next to his mother and smiled as he gave her a hug before picking up his cup of tea. He smiled a little as he took up smiling at his family.

He looked around the room and was pleased to see that it was as always decorated for the holidays. He looked to the trees in the corners of the room and garland hanging from all the walls. He smiled a little as he leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his tea. He mother turned a little and smiled as she looked to Scorpius face.

"Now tell us Scorpius how was school going?"

He swallows his drink and set his cup down.

"It's been really great honestly. Doing really well in all of my classes. Actually I'm taking a few privet classes with Prof. McGonagall to learn a few new things. "

Draco smiled and looked over to his son and leaned forward patting his son on the knee.

"That's good Scorpius! Keep that up and you'll be at the top of your class, there's no reason that you won't be head boy."

He smiles and nods his head as he picks up his glass and takes a sip. It was something he was really looking forward to it. He knew his father wanted him to make head boy as he never did. That he never actually made it to the 7th year of Hogwarts. He really did want nothing more to make his father proud. Draco smiled and looked at him again.

"Anything else son? I know you have won the first game of the season. What about girls?"

Couching a little he looked to his Father before looking into his cup.

"Uh ya won the game against Gryffindor, I'm more then sure we will once again win the Quidditch cup, James Potter thinks too much of himself to actually win."

He did his best to ignore the second question as he took another sip of his tea. His family looking at him and smiled a little. There was a call for his mother and father and the stood. Nodding to Scorpius and Narcissa they left them alone. Pouring himself another cup of tea he leaned back into the couch. His grandmother eyed him for a moment and smiled.

"So are you going to tell me about girls?"

He took a few breaths as he looks to her and nodded his head. He knew he could get away with ignoring a question with his parents but never with his grandmother. Sighing he looked to her.

"Well there is a girl that I do like, but I don't know if it's actually going to go anywhere. Her father doesn't really like our family."

She smiled a little and nodded her head as she looked to her cup, She had a good feeling to he was talking about and she had to admit that she was happy about it.

"You know your father had a crush on some one that his father didn't agree with and that stopped him. I think he would have been happy with her. Not that he's not happy with your mother. He loves her very much, but he never got to find out what it would have been like with her."

Sitting her cup down she moves over to him.

"Don't let family stop you from being with someone you care about."

He smiled and nods his head as he looks down into his cup. She looked to him again tilting her head to the side.

"Do you think that she would be worth it?"

He smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, she perfect."

**Its been a while but I'm back!**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Post are now going back to Monday and Friday!**


	10. Chapter 10: Returning

He sighed a little as he walked with his parents back on to the platform. A new dragon leather bag slung over his shoulder an undetectable extension charm on it allowing him to carry all of his things in it. He smiled a little as he spoke to his parents giving his mother a hug. He noticed that his fathers posture change and he took a breath. He looked over to see that the Potters and Weasleys had made their way to the platform together. He could feel his mouth go dry as he stood straight as well the second he spotted Rose.

Astoria smiled a little at her boys and leaned up and whispered in Draco's then rested her hand on Scorpius shoulder.

"You better get going son. Want to be able to get a place in a compartment."

She smiled a little and kissed him on the top of his head. He nodded his head a little as he made his way off onto the train. He looked back and waved to his parents and watched them as they started making their way away. He took a breath as they stopped at the Potter exchanged a few words. He shook his head a little not wanting to know what would happen next.

He thought about go thru and finding himself a compartment but shook it off knowing that the Prefects would be empty. He smiled as he was right and he walked in tossing his bag up on the upper rack and laid back on one of the benches. Yawning a little he shut his eyes he thought about taking a small nap since there was no doubt about being left alone the whole trip.

His dreams were nothing shapes when he could soon feel a hand touching his face. He smiled as he slept and leaned into the gentle touch. Taking a breath he started waking up shaking his head a little he slowly started opening his eyes and looked up into a face and smiled more. It took him a little bit to focus but he knew who it was. The halo with red hair shown as he slowly started sitting up.

"Hey Rose."

He smiled a little as he reaches up and gently runs his fingers over check for a moment before slowly pulling away sitting he leaned against the window gently.

"What are you doing up here? Thought you would be with your family."

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Said I was going to go on patrol then come up here to do some last minute homework."

He laughs and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"And they bought it? They don't know you as well as they think they do?"

She shakes her head and blushes as she sits close to him. He knew her though. And because he did he knew she had all winter homework done the day she got home. As she was sure that he did the same. Taking a breath she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled taking a deep breath taking in his scent. He always smelled so good. She pulled her wand out and flicked it muttering under her breath locking the door so no one would disturb them. He smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

He had missed this, missed being around her. He wrapped his arm around her as well pulling her a bit closer to him he kissed the top of her head gently. His hands ran gently up and down her back as he rested his feet on the bench across from them. He would tilt his head down and looked to her she was relaxing. He felt himself slowly drifting to sleep as well as was she. His head gently rest on the top of her head nuzzling against her.

"What's going on here?"

He woke with a start jumping out of his seat as did Rose both of them falling to the floor. Looking up he looked into the face of Louise the other Ravenclaw Prefect and Roses cousin. He gasped a little as they both as quickly as they could move away from each other. Their eyes where wide and his full of shock as they stared at each other. Rose stood blushing a deep crimson as she looked to him.

"Louise! Look..It…well…please don't tell them."

The blush faded from one of shock to one of fear. She knew what would happen if her brother, Hugo, or even worse James and Albus ever found out about them. She really did fear the worse. Louise took a breath and shut the door behind him and walked in sitting across from them. They sat a few inches away from each other, but she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. They watched as Louise took a breath and shook his head.

"Listen, I won't say anything to anyone as long as it stays quite. This would start so much trouble if anyone found out. Damn it Rose, do you know how angry your father would be with this."

He took a breath rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"No offence to you Scorpius but or father has something against you. And he's put that angry into Hugo, James, Albus there's even a little of it in Lilly. None of the others really get it but it's there. Just…just be careful you too."

He stood and gave them a small smile before he walked out of the compartment shutting and locking the door behind him. He knew the only other Prefect on the train was Albus, but there was no way that he would leave James side. He took a breath as he made his way to the compartment and smiled as the others cheered as he came with some snacks.

Scorpius took a breath and rests his head in his hands scrubbing them over his face and he runs his hands up making his hair stick up in a few angles. Rose laughed a little as he reached out and gently fixed a few of the stray strands. He reached out and took her hand looking into her eyes.

"You know that he's right? Us being together would cost nothing but trouble for you. I really don't want to cause trouble for you."

He smiled a little as he moved her hand to his lips gently kissing her knuckles. He slowly stood up reaching up he grabbed his bag from the upper rack and tossed the strap over his shoulder as he headed to the door. He stopped and turned around looking to her.

"I'll see you later Prefect Weasely."

He smiled and nodded his head and made his way out of the compartment and to the one he knew he would find the other Slytherins. He smiled a little as they cheered at his appearance. He smiled a little as he tossed his bag on the rack in there as he laid out on one of the benches. He looked to the other and forced a smile on his face. He took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling of the train car and sighed.

HE knew that it was going to be hard but he had to stay away from her. He cared about her but he knew that it was best for the both of them to stay away from her. Just for the both of him. He didn't need to cause ripples with in his life. He liked the way that it was going and that he could spend more time with Rose, but it was best not too. He was pretty sure that he was doing what was right. He shut his eyes as he listened to the others talk. He would just have to wait and see what would do, maybe it was the right thing to do, but if it was meant to be it would. He smiled as he thought about the time they spent together and see what would happen now.


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons

Winter slowly melted into spring making it slightly less depressing in the castle. The first Quidditch game of the spring was Slytherin pounding Hufflepuff 220 to 10. It very much seemed that Slytherin was a shoe in to win the Quidditch cup again. It really was something to be happy about.

Scorpius seemed to be more popular than ever though he was not too amused with it thought. He spent most of his day answering first year's question. He was more then certain this had something to do with the fact that they saw him shirtless at practice and he now had Paige as his own personal fan club president. The only time she would leave him alone was in the classes that he had and she didn't. But he was pretty she was talking to their Head of House Professor Hornbeam if she could change her classes to his.

Spring also marked the beginning of Apparition classes. He was able to take the first test of the season he signed up for the classes looking forward to it. This was something that he couldn't wait for and be able to move around a bit more freely. His parents were willing to give him a lot more freedoms when he was able to. The first class was going to be this weekend held in Hogsmead village.

The week dragged by slowly as he waited for the weekend. His lessons with Prof. McGonagall where starting to go very well and he felt that he would be able to finish them before the end of the year, if not they talked about doing a few classes over the summer. It was something that had really been looking forward to and the paper work that he need was already to be submitted once finished. He would send a letter to his parents before they actually went thru with it.

On Saturday he was able to wake up early again to run since the weather was starting to become nice again. The tap on the window over his bed made him smiled as he sat up and tapped back. Waking up he stretched out a little as he pulled out his running clothes out of his trunk getting dressed and making his way outside. He took a few laps around the lake the cool air around him keeping him chilled. He sat for a moment on the shore of the lake. Smiling as he played with a leaf on the water he watched it float along the surface of the water.

Grabbing his clothes he want to Prefects bathroom and made his way inside and hopped in the warm shopping he rest his head against the well as he let the warm water pour over him. After a nice long shower he got dressed in a casual pair of dark jeans and green t-shirt thinking about pulling on a button up once he got to the dorm. He made his way back to his room bumping into some one as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Oh man I'm really sorry. You ok?"

He looked into the face of who he ran into and gulped a breath as he looked into the face that he ran into.

"It's fine Prefect Malfoy."

He stared at Rose and made a bit of a face as he didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't spoken to her since the train coming back from Christmas break. He looked down to the ground before looking back to her. She was truly amazing looking, she was fresh out of bed he could tell but somehow she still looked amazing. He finally looked back to her and smiled.

"How are you doing? It's been a while since we last talked."

She looked to him and nodded a little. She had missed him, though they hadn't been talking long before they stopped talking. Taking a breath she ran her hands threw her hair and tried not to look him in eye.

"I'm doing fine thank you very much."

She avoided him and made her way inside the bathroom avoiding looking in his eyes. Once the door was shut she pressed herself against the door and took a deep breath. She wanted to speak to him, but she knew how he felt. And he was right, it was for the best.

He pulled on his shirt and looked at his himself for a moment running his hands threw his normally slicked back hair sending it in a few spikes his white blond hair falling into his eyes. He shook his head a little as it fell limp. Not even bothering to fix he made his way out of the dorm and to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. Joining the other he smiled a little as he sat with them letting Paige make him a plate just giving up.

After heading back to the dorm he grabbed his jacket and pinning his Prefect badge on the color of his shirt he made his way back to the others and headed to the village. They smiled and laughed as they made their way there joking around a little. The area that was set up where they would be practicing and made his way over with a few other students leaning against the wall. He could see a few older students gathered as well to watch the younger.

He smiled a little as they gathered around to listen to the instructor as he began to tell them what they would need to do. He made some golden hoops appear on the ground and they all made their way to stand in their own hoops. He took a few breaths as he geared himself up to make himself appear just outside the hoop. At the sound of the whistle all of them casted. He and very few others moved well most stayed in the spot that they started at.

After a few more tries at it most of the class had gotten it and now he had them trying a bit further one at a time. Scorpius was perfectly fine with being shuffled to the front of the line stepping up when he was called. The instructor smiled as his rest his hand on the Scorpius back.

"Ok son, what you're going to do is go from here to where the gold hoop across over there."

He pointed to the hoop about a yard off. He nodded as he waited for the signal. He heard it go off and he took a deep breath as he started to apparate He gasped a little as he felt himself get hit sending him off.

He felt himself hit the ground and he let out a yell as he writhed on the ground in pain. He called out for help as he curled in a ball as he tried to end the pain.

Rose watched from the side as Scorpius went up and she couldn't help but smiled not being able to help it. She heard the whistle go off and then heard a shout and she turned around watching as James sent a spell shooting towards him. She gasped as it his him square in the back as he dissapred. All of the other students began to mutter to themselves when they heard a scream coming from about four yards away.

The group raced off and found Scorpius curled on the ground. She and the instructor made their way to the front of the group. He kneeled next to him pulling him flat to look at him. Putting her hands over her mouth she held back a scream when she finally saw him.

He was splinched, and it was really bad. She could see that most of the skin from his face looked like it had been clawed away. His silver blond hair was nearly totally red. The instructor moved his hands down to his shirt she watched as they shook and he carefully pulled open his shirt ripping off the t-shirt underneath. His whole chest looked as it had been skinned, and it looked like that was a pattern that was repeating itself over his whole body.

There where screams and yells as other people started to see Scorpius body. There where cries for help as a few of the other Slytherins made their way up pushing Rose out of their way. There was soon a bang and the sound of running. There where professors running up to the rest pushing thru the crowed. Prof. McGonagall and Longbottom made their way to the front. Gasping she turned to the others as she looked to Scorpius body.

"Longbottom quickly get Mr. Malfoy to the nurse. This needs to be taken care of right away."

Prof. Longbottom nodded his moved to Scorpius and with a flick of his wand and had Scorpius floating in mid air and caring him into the school. The other Slytherins following closely behind him as they moved back to the school all chattering, Paige crying. Prof. McGonagall then turned to the instructor her eyes hard.

"What happened to him? Was this just a simple splinch? I was watching and it looked like he was doing well."

He held up his finger and shook his head as he walked into the mist of the group of students and came back with James by the collar of the jacket. James pulled trying to free himself as he tried to get away. After a moment he stopped looking to the face of Prof. McGonagall.

"This one sent a disarming spell at the boy."

She crossed her arms over her chest, as it seems to calm her fury. After a moment she grabbed him and dragged him back to the school. The chatter of the others was fierce, the instructor trying to calm the group down but shaked his head and dismissed everyone backed to the school saying that they would just continue at the next appointed training.

Rose stood there and took a few breaths biting on her bottom lip. She was so worried about him; she would have to figure out how to see them without drawing to much attention to herself. She started walking back to the school and hid under a tree and cried a little as she worried about it. What was she going to do? She just hoped that she was going to be ok.


	12. Chapter 12: Meetings

There were many whispers about what had happened to Scorpius in Hogsmead. A lot of which involved James Potter casting a spell to skinned him and nearly killed him and that he was going to Azkaban. She wasn't really sure how that rumor got started but it was there. What wasn't a rumor when the Malfoys and Potters came walking into the school.

When the Malfoys came up it was clear to see where Scorpius got his looks from. The students had gathered peeking outside the great hall watched. It was the day that he was hurt and it was pretty clear that they where there in a hurry. Mr. Malfoy was tall with wide shoulders. He had the same slicked back silvery blond hair. He had the same strong face but a bit of facile hair. The same gray eyes were on his face as Scorpius but his eyes were filled with worry.

Mrs. Malfoy had dark brown and hair covered by a hooded cloak. Her light blue eyes where rimmed red, it was clear that she had been crying since she heard about Scorpius. It was clear that she was slim even under the bulk of her cloak. She clung to his arm sniffling as she walked with him cloak swishing behind her. On her other side was another woman that would have to be his Grandmother. IT seemed that the Malfoy looks passed down threw time. Her eyes where the same gray rimmed with red as well. She clung to Mrs. Malfoy both women sniffling.

Prof. McGonagall came down the great stone steps meeting the Malfoys and rushing them up the steps. To the hospital wing, as they made their way the other students made their way and watched them whispering quietly to the student next to them. All still wondering what was going on with Scorpius, thinking about him near death.

Rose had snuck into the hospital with and was doing her best to hide behind one of the curtained walls. She breathed quietly as she watched Madam Eastchurch work on Scorpius. She walked off and Rose took a few breaths as she leaned a little closer breathing gently as she watched him. She felt a little teary as she looked to him covered in bandages. She was paying no attention when the door to the ward was opened.

"Prefect Weasely? What are you doing here?"

She jumped at the voice and turned to see Prof. McGonagall stood there with the Malfoys looking at her. She bit her lip a little as she looked to the Professor and then to the Malfoys. She looked back to Scorpius and then to the adults.

"I um…"

She turned and looked back to Scorpius and could feel the tears falling as she turned to the adults one last time. Making a few sound that night have been words before she took off running tears running down her face. The adults in the room raised their eyebrows and watched her. Shaking her head a little Prof. McGonagall point they way to Scorpius before moving over to Madam Eastchurch to find out how he was doing.

Astoria Malfoy was not fully prepared for the sight of her son lying in the bed. The skin that could be seen was sheet white slightly shiny. Scorpius was covered mostly in white bandages from top to bottom. Only one of his eyes would be able to open as he breathed in and out slowly. All she could do was cry, wanting to grab one of his hands but he wasn't able to even touch his hands as they were also covered with bandages. Narcissa stood behind her crying as well as she looked to her grandson. Draco shook his head a little as he looked so his son. Slowly pulling away from his family he moved to Prof. McGonagall taking her hand he moved out of ear shot.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It seems that he will be alright, He doesn't need to be send to St. Mugos, so that always a good thing."

Draco nodded his head as he looked back to where his son lay.

"What exactly happened to him?"

She took a deep breath as and pulled her pointed hat from the top of her head and moved to sit on a nearby bed having him follow. She had to admit she had grown very much attached to the young Mr. Malfoy and was very worried.

"He splinched. I won't say totally on his own fault. He was going thru the apparition lessons and one of the other students thought it would be funny to send a disarming spell at him. I wasn't there when it happened only after. But it would seem it knocked him off balance and that was the cause."

Draco nodded his head as he turned and looked at Prof. McGonagall again.

"Who was the student that did it?"

She took a breath as she looked down to her hands and then back to Draco.

"It was the eldest of the Potter boys, James."

He nodded his head a little as he crossed his arm over his chest and turned from him.

"The Potters well be here in about a hour, if you would like to be there when I talk to them I would be fine with that. I will come and get you when they arrive."

She said nothing else when she stood walking away from him. Turning to look back at them when he got to the door. She sniffled a little as she watched the Malfoy family gather around Scorpius cry staying together as they just watch over them. She took another breath as she made their way out giving them there time alone. Before her meeting she felt a little twinge of curiosity she made her way off towered the Ravenclaw towers.

She didn't have to go too far to find who she was looking for. In one of the window she found the sniffling for of Prefect Rose Weasely. In her hands she held a glass rose with a flame inside of it.

"Perfect Weasely are you ok?"

She moved over and rested her hand on her shoulder. Rose jumped a little and looked up to the Professor her eyes bright red from crying. She nodded her head as she held onto the rose and looked down to it fiddling with it a little.

"Yes Professor. I'm just very worried about Prefect Malfoy. I was there when it happened and it was just frightening."

She nods her head a little as she gently leaned against the wall.

"I think most people are. It was a very terrible thing. May I ask about the flower your holding?"

She held out her hand wanting to take a look at it. Rose looked at it for a moment and then reluctantly handed it over to the Professor. Taking it gently she twisted it between her fingers.

"What is the charm on the fire? Do you know?"

Rose shook her head a little as she took it back from Prof. McGonagall. She smiled a little as she fixed her hat.

"I would try to look it up. May be surprised to find out Prefect Weasely."

She smiled a little as she turned and walked off making her way to the office reading for what would happen with the Potters and Malfoys.

It wasn't long before the Potters showed up to the school and made their way to the headmistress office. It looked there was going to be a fight as Astoria sat fuming and she stared holes into James Potter. His parents Harry and Ginny standing behind him looking at him, shame in their eyes.

"I want there to be punishment! He should be expelled!"

Astoria was fuming as she started to rise out of her seat. Draco took a breath he rested his hands on her shoulder and slowly pushed her back into her seat. Everyone knew what it would mean to be expelled, his wand would be snapped in half and ousted from there world.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy…"

"I agree with her."

They were all a little surprised when Harry said that. Even Ginny was a little taken back when it was said. James looked up in fear at his father at the word and tried to speak but Harry shook his head.

"What you did was wrong; you attacked him when he did nothing to you. And from what I know has done nothing to you. You've had a grudge against this boy from what you've been told but it's wrong."

James hung his head knowing that it was over. He knew that it was done and he slowly pulled his wand and set on the desk waiting to hear the snap of it.

"No."

Everyone looked to the face of Draco Malfoy a bit shocked at what he heard.

"What he did was wrong, but he's nearly done with school. It seems he learned his lesson as he's so willing to give up his wand. I say, he no longer plays Quidditch, no longer captain and stripped of all that. Give him detention till school is over. Anything that could be considered fun he no longer gets to do, but let him finish school."

All were shocked by the word that Draco said James head perked up a little and he just stared at him. Astoria looked up to Draco rage in her eyes as she stared but after a moment she calmed and took a deep breath. In her heart she knew it was right.

"Draco is right, besides Scorpius wouldn't want him to be kicked out. My boy, he has a good heart and he wouldn't want it no matter what was done to him. He has a pure heart and soul…he…"

She stopped unable to finish what she was saying. She stood up and excused herself as she moved to the door and left the office. It was assumed that she was going back the hospital wing where Narcissa sat with Scorpius. Draco watched his wife leave staring at her the door even as it was shut. He took a deep breath and looked to them again.

"She's not used to this kind of stress, when it comes down to Scorpius; it's as if her own soul has been torn out. She jumped and started shaking about 20 before the owl came. Maybe it's just a mother thing."

He smiled and walked over to James and held out his hand. He took a breath and smiled as he watched James take his hand. He let go after a moment and turned to walk out of his room.

"One more thing, James."

James stood up and looked to Draco.

"Tell him you're sorry."

He left the room and made his way back to the hospital wing. He stood behind his wife and mother and watched his boy breath in and out slowly waiting for him to wake up.

**Well meant to post this yesterday and spaced it out.**

**Kingdom Hearts is really bad if you want to try and get anything done.**

**Nothing gets done.**

**Ever.**


	13. Chapter 13: Studying

Scorpius parents were with him every day watching over him. On the third day of their watch he finally woke up. His mother and grandmother started crying when his eyes opened slowly as he looked at them taking a few deep breaths. He looked around a little reaching up when he noticed that he could only see out of one eye. His mother took his hand and moved it back down to his side.

"No Scorpius, I don't want you messing with the bandages."

He took a breath and started shaking his head he tried to sit up. His mother did her best to make him lay back down but he shook her off. Groaning a little he sat up and took a few deep breaths. He looked down at his body that was covered in bandages. He made a face as he looked to his hands. After a moment he took a deep breath and stated pulling the bandages off his hands fighting with a little. This skin on his hands where bright red and he shook his head a little looking to his parents.

"I want them off…"

His parents started to protest but he shook his head again. Pushing their hands away he started pulling all of the bandages off blinking as he uncovered his other eye. His mother started to tear as she looked to his face. There where bright red marks all over his face she had to move away as he pulled the rest of them off.

Draco knowing there was no stopping him stood up and walked over to a supply shelf pulling a pair of pajamas off before walking back. Gently he nudged his mother and wife away as he pulled the curtain around. It took time but he moved Scorpius to the edge of the bed and pulled the pants on him letting his son grip his shoulder to move to standing pulling them up.

Sitting him back down him pulled the shirt on him buttoning the buttons. He couldn't help but smile as he looked to his son. The young man watched and he soon saw a little blond child bouncing around as he would try to get him ready for bed crying for a bed time story. Finishing he looked back to the face that he had become, nearly a mirror of his own at his age. He rests his hand on the back of his head and pulled him in to a gentle hug.

"I'm glad that your ok son."

He smiles a little as he takes a breath and nods hugging me back.

"Ya. Seems I'm a lot more like you then we would ever think. Both nearly dying at the hands of a Potter in our sixth year…"

He let out a week laugh as his father's eyes went flat. He took a breath and leaned back a little.

"It's not a good thing and it was two different things son. I, I deserved it. I was a rotten child and pretty much had a dual with Harry Potter. I was in the wrong and he tried to stop me. The Potter boys hold what I have done against you. And I'm sorry for that, but you're doing your best to show them, that you're a better man."

Scorpius smiled and nodded his head. Draco moved him and helped him get back in the bed before he moved the screen back so the others could see him. He smiled a little bit as they sat together and talked. After a while there was a clearing of his throat and Madam Eastchurch came over to them.

"You have a visitor if that's ok with."

He nodded his head a little bit thinking it was someone from Slytherin house. He smiled little and laughed as his mother started smoothing his sheets down and fussing.

"Oh my."

He looked up at his grandmothers words and he could feel his moth hang open a little it being the last person he expected.

She took a breath and clung to the book in her arms as she watched the family around him. It was amazing how beautiful they where without trying to be. He father leaned against the wall and smiled as he looked to his son. White blond hair slicked back trimmed little beard. His all black suit was sleek his robe hanging over the back of his chair.

His mother sat on a chair next to him her hands fixing the blankets. She had a porcelain smooth face her light brown hair perfect in every way. She looked too him and it was the definition of love and adoration. She wore a dress of deep blue, not a wrinkle on it. The only thing that seemed off was her eyes. Rimmed red and very tired but they were still full of love.

She was brought out of staring at them when his grandmother saw her and said something. Looking to his grandmother she was also in aw by how beautiful she was. She may be older but it was amazing the beauty that held on. She had seen a picture of the women that stood before her and both of her sister, Andromeda and Bellatrix, and it was no question that her beauty out shone them both. She had a warm smile and carrying eyes something you wouldn't expect from a women with a past like hers but it was there.

"I take you're here to see Scorpius?"

She had a silky voice that she was sure could calm anyone that heard it. Taking a breath she merely nodded her head. Taking a breath she clutched on to the books tighter she took a step forward.

"Yes Ma'am. I…I brought him work from class…I thought that he would want it…"

She took a breath as the women watched her and smiled a little. She turned to look to her son and daughter in law with a smirk on her face.

"Come Draco, Astoria; let us give Scorpius and Ms…"

"Um Weasley Ma'am, Rose Weasley."

"Yes...of course…Scorpius and Ms. Weasley some time to go over this school work…I would say itll be nothing that where interested in."

His parents both gave a look to Scorpius and then to Narcissa before making their way over to her and followed her as she walked out. The both cast a very interesting look to Rose before leaving the room. He smiled a little as she walked over to him and sat in the chair that he mother once sat. Sitting with the book in her lap he couldn't help but smile at her.

His looks where a bit shocking but much better when she had seen him three days before. The wicked red marks covering his face where shocking. The hair on the sides of his head where totally gone leaving only the hair on the top of his head, which now swept over his face covering one of his eyes and it seemed the worst of the wicked red scaring over his eye. It made him look dangers, but in the same way he looked even more amazing that way.

"That's some interesting hair you have Scorpius."

He smiled as he looked to her and the way that she said his name. This was the first time it had been Scorpius rather than Prefect Malfoy. He nodded his head running his hand over the back of his head feeling slightly scared skin rather than hair.

"Ya it's a bit different, they said they could grow it back easy. I think that I like it though, might keep it for a bit. I'm sure that it'll look better once the scars are gone."

"Does it hurt still?"

Shaking his head a little he takes a breath as he watches as she reaches out slowly touching his face. He leans in a little resting his face against her hand taking a deep breath. She can't help but smile at his reaction knowing that he still wanted to be close to her. After a moment he smiled and looks to her face before slowly pulling away. He watched as she blushed deeply and grins. After a moment she took a then looked down to the books in her lap.

"I um…I have the lessons from class. I thought I could go over them with you."

He nods his head a little as he moves over a little making room for her on the bed. He smiled as he pats the spot. He waits for her to move over he grins a little as he leans against her a little and watches as she open the book and starts talking about what they had learned in class.

From behind a curtain his grandmother watched the two smiles and work together. She turned to look at his parents and grins.

"Aren't they cute?!"

Taking a breath Draco shakes his head trying to hide a smile.

"Mother, you shouldn't be spying on them."

He turned to look at his wife also staring at the two of them as well. Shaking his head he leans against the wall.

"You too Astoria? Come on you two let's leave them to study."

He smiled a little as he pushes them out the door. With one last look back he smiled as he watched his soon with the young girl. It was rare to see his son this happy around some one other then family. Any other time around friends he just seems to be there. Around here he seemed to light up. It would seem that he and his son where more alike than he thought.


End file.
